This invention relates to a coded optical transponder system and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a lightweight passive optical signalling device by utilizing corner reflectors and optical filters to transmit intelligence between two separated sites.
In general, communication between two remote sites is presently carried out by means of voice communication through the use of telephone or radio, or by Morse code light signals. In each of these systems, various situations arise which make the use of the system highly disadvantageous or impossible of operating, such as when transmitting classified communications and where ground forces are being tracked by a tactical air support team. Also, the problems of frequency allocation in regard to radio broadcasting and the problem of wires when involved with telephones limit the practical capability of these systems under certain conditions. In addition, each of the above known systems for intelligence communications are subject to being monitored by those for which the communications are not intended, and may be jammed or intercepted by undesirable recipients while also requiring considerable set-up time and maintenance.
Thus, there is an urgent need in the art for a simple and reliable communications system which is not subject to interception and jamming and which can be operated under adverse conditions by semi-skilled personnel without the requirements of expensive and time-consuming set-up and maintenance problems.